Imaging applications such as those involving cameras, video cameras, microscopes, telescopes and more have generally been limited in the amount of light that is collected. That is, most imaging devices do not record most of the information about light distribution entering the device. For example, conventional cameras such as digital still cameras and video cameras do not record most of the information about the light distribution entering from the world. In these devices, collected light is often not amenable to manipulation for a variety of approaches, such as for focusing at different depths (distances from the imaging device), correcting for lens aberrations or manipulating an angle of view.
For still-imaging applications, typical imaging devices capturing a particular scene generally focus upon a subject or object in the scene, with other parts of the scene left out of focus. For video-imaging applications, similar problems prevail, with a collection of images used in video applications failing to capture scenes in focus.
Many imaging applications suffer from aberrations with the equipment (lenses) used to collect light. Such aberrations may include, for example, spherical aberration, chromatic aberration, distortion, curvature of the light field, oblique astigmatism and coma. Correction for aberrations has typically involved the use of corrective optics, when tend to add bulk, expense and weight to imaging devices. In some applications benefiting from small-scale optics, such as camera phones and security cameras, the physical limitations associated with the applications make it undesirable to include additional optics.
Difficulties associated with the above have presented challenges to imaging applications, including those involving the acquisition and altering of digital images.